USS InterDev
by Raptor Lord Number 3
Summary: A fanfic about a starship called InterDev, manned by people from all over TV and books. A star Trek crossover.Teen titans, Happy days, Pirates of the Carribean, Harry Potter, Dilbert, Pnkpnther, yvon of the yukon...
1. Prologue or Beginnings

Captains log stardate 28456683:

(a/n: I don't get the right channel to watch star trek any more, this is set at the same time as TNG) I have assembled a good team of men to man the Interdev. My engineer is a colleague of mine, a man who goes by the name of Cyborg. My security chief is fresh off the streets, he never attended the academy, but I managed to negotiate with my superiors after they saw his astonishing display of strength, intelligence and… ability to get a man almost twice as tall as him on the ground in less than fifteen seconds. You wouldn't believe the paper work I had to do, bypass the entire rank system. My Chief of security is: Arthur Fonzerelli. My doctor is another old friend; A woman who goes only by "Raven". She travels with an assistant who calls herself "Smart one". On weapons is a man who I found trapped in a virtual reality game called "Pirates of the Caribbean". He is an expert at attack and defense maneuvers, which I think will come in handy. To navigate I found a kid fresh out of the academy: Calls himself - Raptor lord number three. We just call him "raptor". I have filled the opening for councilor with yet another old friend "Starfire of Tameran" (near Vulcan). That is my crew. They of course hired their own workers, of which I trust are satisfactory.

Robin brushed his forehead as he finished the recording.

"Do I have to do that every time I make a log entry?" He asked Starfire, who sat beside him staring at the viewer.

"It is standard procedure, at all times Robin."

He sighed. He sat in his captain's chair on the bridge of the Interdev, instead of the regular configuration of a starship; the Interdev's bridge was mounted on top of the engine. A large saucer stretched out from it, and then from the saucer protruded two wings; enlarged versions of the wings found on a Klingon bird of prey.

"It's makes me sound stupid," he said.

The Fonz, standing at the arch which over shadowed the captain's chair (which, as a joke had a small bridge running across it, with a small model car which moved on a small track across it.) said: "He's right."

"Raptor" leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, it does."

The door at the back of the bridge slid open with a small hydraulic hiss. There stood Jack Sparrow, arguing with Raven:

"You **are not** bringing that on the ship: It's completely dangerous, not to mention, unsanitary." Raven said in her most irritated voice.

She was pointing at a two and a half foot sword that Jack clutched in his right hand.

"It's completely clean!" Jack said, irritated.

"Calm down you guys." Raptor said.

"NO!" Raven "yelled (or at least said loudly) "That thing is a heath risk!"

"I do not believ-'' Starfire interjected.

QUIET! Robin yelled.

ButheShescompletlywrongRavenIbelivethatGuyscalmdown!…

COOL IT! The Fonz yelled.

The room went absolutely silent.

"Thanks Fonz. Now every one quiet, I'm delivering our parting message."

Raptor passed him a tape recorder and a microphone like the ones that baseball announcers use.

Robin pressed play on the tape, and turned the microphone on:

The Star Trek theme (TNG) began to play (without vocal).

Then Robin Spoke (like the real theme) "Space, the final frontier, these are the voyages of the starship InterDev, its continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds,

To boldly go where no one has gone before."

Raptor flicked the throttle up to warp 5, and stared at the viewer. "Well, here we go."

Jack slid his sword into its normal position and sat down at his chair.

Raven glared at him and exited the room, cloak sweeping behind her.

There was a long silence, the Fonz broke it: "How come I don't get a chair?"

"You can sit beside me Fonz." Robin said.

"I thought that was where the first officer sits."

"It is, we're picking him up on Vulcan."

"…"

" What, have you guys got something against Vulcans?

" Oh no, said the Fonz, from what Starfire here says about Vulcans they sound like great people, if you like torturers"

"What?" Said Robin, he turned to Starfire, "How could you say something like that Starfire?"

Starfire held her head high and said, "The Vulcans have tried to invade Tameran many times, and they are the reason only one castle still exists."

"Well, when did this happen? 200 years ago?"

"20 years Robin."

"Oh, well that was then, this is now. Besides Star, the first mate isn't Vulcan, he's Beastb-"

The ship shook with explosions as photon torpedoes tore away at their shields.

"Opening fire." Jack yelled, "Bring us about Raptor!"

The ship swung around, and the two photon cannons opened fire on a Klingon Bird of prey."

" How could they have gotten this close to earth without being detected? Robin yelled.

"I don't know!" Yelled Raptor.

"That was a rhetorical question!"

The Fonz was back up at his post:

"Shields down to ten percent!"

RAPTOR! WARP 9!

Suddenly everything went extremely blurry, Robin looked around, the ship had disappeared, he was flying through space, He could see the Bird of prey trying to chase them, but it couldn't match their speed.

"WARP 5!" He screamed.

Suddenly the ship and its inhabitants were back, Sweating and pale.

"Is every one Ok?" Robin asked.

There was a general "yes".

" Sir, we've reached Vulcan."

"How?"

"We were traveling at tremendous speed Robin." Starfire said.

"Alert earth of the danger." Robin said to the Fonz.

Orbiting Vulcan was a large sign, On it were the words "To be continued in: Episode 1 Part 2!

* * *

Thanks for Reading! Reviews appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2 Ack!

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but myself. Smartone owns herself.

Because I am lazy, and stupid, instead of describing what all the characters during the story, I am giving a Bio for each right now:

Robin: Age: 15-19

Characteristics: Knows martial arts

Likes: gadgets, and hanging around with Starfire

Dislikes: when people question his authority.

Appearance: Wears a green, red and yellow costume with a yellow "R" icon over his heart. (The InterDev has a very lax dress code)

Cyborg

Age: 17-19

Characteristics: Is half mechanized due to an accident at the academy

Likes: Playing games on the hollow deck, building shuttles

Dislikes: Going to the doctor

Appearance: Half metal with blue electronics on him. Half his face is mechanized with one glowing red eye

Raven

Age: 15-19

Characteristics: Likes things neat and tidy, she hates chaos

Likes: Books

Dislikes: anything unhygienic

Appearance: Has very pale, gray skin, wears a black leotard and a blue cape

Starfire

Age: 15-16

Characteristics: Follows the rules

Likes: Robin, and her pet giant silk worm, "Silky"

Dislikes: Vulcans, crowds, and clowns

Appearance: purple mini skirt and bellybutton shirt

Beastboy

Age: 14-15

Characteristics: is a vegetarian

Likes: video games from the 21st century

Dislikes: (a/n I had to change stuff so the story made sense) Starfire and Mimes

Appearance: wears a purple and black Starfleet uniform

Arthur Fonzerelli ("The Fonz")

Age: 23-32

Characteristics: Can hit electronics to make them do what he likes, and is well # respected, he talks like a "cool" guy (picture the guy from grease, or a guy with Elvis's hair and a leather jacket. Girls love him.

Likes: Working on his shuttlecraft, and the lone ranger

Dislikes: Double-crossers

Appearance: Leather jacket, white shirt, jeans, Slicked back hair.

Jack Sparrow

Age:27-35

Characteristics: Has an obsession with rum, and loves his hat. He has Little-No conscience.

Likes: Anything to do with pirates

Dislikes: Jack's dislikes vary depending on the variables of life

Appearance: Pirate clothes, beard, triangular hat.

Raptor

Age: (a/n This isn't my really my age or personality or anything) 17

Characteristics: He is a non-strict vegetarian, and likes to listen to music while reading.

Likes: His pet giant caterpillar the size of a dog.

Dislikes: ummm…

Appearance: Changes daily

SMART ONE 

Age: No one knows… between 10 and 1000

Characteristics: Sarcastic, rebellious, ANNOYING-ly smart

Likes: Denim, zero-gravity and Tony the Tiger(not in real life)

Dislikes: Too numerous to list

Appearance: Changes daily

RL#3: There, now you have a vague description of the storys characters, filled with numerous errors to keep you mystified.

EPISODE 1 PART (you guessed it!) 2

The Fonz finished communicating with earth a few minutes later.

"Earth's on full alert."

"Wow." Raptor's eyes were wide. (Earth being on full alert was something he used to love, because it meant there was no school.)

"Well, that was a somewhat badly written start to this story, Said Robin, I think we should all just mingle at the bar and order some drinks, continue the pattern."

Raptors eyes widened even more.

Jack looked happy at this proposition, but the others shook their heads.

"Why not?"

"Half of us are minors captain." Said Starfire.

"Who said anything about alcohol?" Said Robin.

"Hooray!" Yelled Jack.

Raptors eyes popped out of his head. (No doubt due to the ships recent acceleration)

"Ooops." He said.

They rolled towards the elevator door, which opened, and Raven, Smart one and Cyborg ran in, startled by the ship suddenly jumping into warp 9. They stepped on them.

"ACK!" Yelled Raptor.

The eye balls had splattered all over the floor in red globs

Jack laughed (Raven had eyeball splattered on her)

Cyborg yelled: What is this stuff!

OW! Yelled Raptor

"Sterilize SMART ONE sterilize!" Screamed Raven (her eyes were bulging).

"I'M BLIND!" Yelled Raptor.

Robin slapped his head, "I knew I should've picked a more serious crew!"

"AAHHH!" Screamed Raptor.

"Just kill me now!" Robin pleaded to no one in particular.

"Akc." Said Raptor. He looked grotesque with his empty eye sockets… Staring… He motioned for Jack to give him something. Jack stared at him blankly. Raptor pointed at his pockets, and Jack's face lit up he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pirates eye patch.

Raptor put it on, and Raven and Smart one took Raptor to the medical bay.

"So… Said Jack, with a slight twitch, Drinks?

Robin could tell there was no way out of this.

"Okay."

Well, there's the second chapter. I think I going to put out short chapters, but more often. –RLN3

PS: If this is like a movie script, I apoligise.


End file.
